


Love's Labour's Lost

by blakefancier



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Love's Labour's Lost

Thomas haunts him. But then, Thomas has always haunted him. When he sees apparitions out of the corner of his eye, feels the presence of a murdered friend, he is not surprised.

The first time Drake met him, he felt a jolt, a connection. Thomas felt it too; his hand lingered overly long on his. They conversed, as old friends would, their words low and intense. Touches were frequent: arm, should, hand. Nothing improper; Drake was a married man.

Their first battle together left them frantic, and when Thomas touched him, he ignited. Hands and mouths and naked flesh, Thomas moaning his name. Later, Thomas said it was wrong, a sin, and in agony, Drake echoed his words.

He did not confess the act. At night, it haunted his dreams.

When Thomas left, it felt as if a part of him was missing. And when he married, he felt as if a part of him had died.

The pain did not stop him from returning Thomas's embrace when they met in London.

He knew what it was, this emotion he felt, the shock of pleasure, even if Thomas did not. Oh, he used it. Oh, yes, he did. He used Thomas's connections, his money, to realize a dream.

And later, when he knew he would fail, he offered up his love to God. For such a sacrifice, God granted him success.

Thomas haunts him. Whether it is punishment or reward, he does not know. Perhaps it is both.


End file.
